Heartless Massacre
by HanyouHeart
Summary: OneShot based in BBI. He stared down at the stiffened bodies at his feet, not feeling any redemption towards himself, he didnt even notice a lonely tear that streamed down his face R


**Hi everyone! First off, this is a OneShot Fanfic, based of the super rare FMA game named BlueBird's Illusion, (Sometimes called BlueBird's redemption) Tosave any confusion, Prideused to be Edward Elric but was killed, along with Alphonse and Roy. One more thing, Hoenheim is both the father of Pride/Ed and Envy. Now Enjoy!**

**Summary- He stared down at the motionless bodies at his feet, not feeling any redemtion towards him self after what he had just done; he didnt notice a lonely tear that streamed down his cheek.**

**_oxoxoxoxox_**

**Heartless Massacre**

He looked at the house not far away from his spot in the cemetery with Envy, with empty, hazed golden eyes. It wouldn't take him long to get there but for some reason, his empty mind kept him frozen to the spot.

Envy looked at him with a hint of confusion and anger, "What are you waiting for Pride?" He hissed, "You were given strict orders from Father, don't tell me your cowering out now"

He didn't peel his eyes away from the small house but slowly shook his head in response, "No" he whispered, "It is my duty" He started towards the house, his golden blonde hair gently flowing behind him, the pink and blue haze of the sunrise giving it an extraordinary look.

Envy watched him leave; he couldn't help but feel jealous of him since their father had given _him_ a higher ranked name. _'Pride'_ Envy scoffed at the title, almost wishing that Edward had never been killed, so _he_ would be the favorite, and Pride would be his normal short, dog-of-the-military self, not a homunculus. Envy clenched his fists and told himself to get over the fact that there was a new favorite and stared at the direction Pride left, slightly surprised that he was already at the porch of the house.

He walked along the dirt path with an expressionless face and dull eyes that would pierce through anyone; he stopped when he stood on the front lawn of a cozy looking house, he scanned the large wooden sign that was planted on one side of the yard, _'Rockbells" _The name didn't ring a bell, but for some reason he felt hesitant to go on with his task. He shrugged it off and took silent steps up onto the porch and entered the house through the open door.

* * *

Winry looked up from Den's automail and jumped when she saw blonde hair and gold eyes, her excitement made her jump out from her chair, "Ed your back!..." Her sentence slowly faded when she saw his strange clothes and the detailed patterns on his skin that looked to fine to be drawn with marker. 

Pinako had entered the room at Winry's outburst and for a split second was overjoyed when she thought it was Ed standing near the door, but the Ed she knew didn't wear a skort and a small, air-tight tank-top, and the confusing patterns on his skin was proof enough that he was definitely not Edward Elric. Even Den seemed to have noticed something not right with the teenager; he hopped off the table and by Winry's side, a low growl building in his throat.

He looked at all three of them, the confused old woman, the nimble blonde and the black dog, they all fit the descriptions he was given. He tightened his grip on his weapon of choice and took several steps forward, owing him a bark from Den.

"Now I don't know who you are sir, but I suggest you leave this house immediately" Pinako said, fear evident in her voice, especially when she saw the well-crafted but extremely deadly looking head attached to a long rod.

He only continued walking towards them not even hesitating a step at Pinako's words.

Winry's eyes widened in fear of this strange teenager, he looked like Ed but it was so obvious that it was not him, tears welled up in the corners of her eyes from both confusion and hurt. "Who are you!" she yelled, "And what have you done with Ed?"

He stopped dead in his tracks and stared at her straight in the eye, his pupil-less orbs causing cold shivers to run up her spine. "I do not know who this 'Ed' is" He raised his deadly spear so it was angled in front of his body and with a single silent swipe, cut through the air, the sound of severed flesh and spurting blood, soon followed by the faint _thud_ of three bodies. He placed the sharp tip onto the hardwood floor, letting the blood drain off the cold steel and onto the dark wood.

"I am Pride, the Homunculus who ended your lives"

He straightened his posture and made his way to the door, he didnt even notice a lonely tear that streamed down his cheek

* * *

Envy tapped a finger against his folded arms impatiently, "That bastard is taking way to long!" he growled, "Why did father even want him to kill those people?" He nearly had a heart attack when Pride jumped out from the large tree he was standing under. "Pride wha..." he slowly came to a stop when he saw a small gleam running down the side of his face, he squinted his eyes to get a better look, "Pride..." He looked at Envy with blank eyes.

"Were you crying?"

He touched the side of his face and saw his fingers came back with a kind of water that smelt like salt, he jerked his head up when he heard Envy burst out in a fit of taunting laughter., "I cant believe the oh so great _Pride_ was crying because he killed some people!" he broke into another side-wrenching laugh.

He took silent steps towards Envy and slammed a fist hard at the back of his neck, immediately making him lose consciousness for several seconds. "I do not know the meaning of that word" he whispered when Envy slowly woke up, "I was created and designed to not show or give off any emotions; I will not go against father by being something I am not" he turned around on his heel, leaving Envy to catch up.

_'But what you dont know kid, is that you already are'_**

* * *

**

**I hope ya liked it! It was just something I came up with in the middle of the night and I felt like I just had to add it! Tell me if I should write another one!**


End file.
